Wooden materials, including wooden boards, crates, pallets, and dunnage, are commonly used as for transport and packaging. Wooden materials can be treated to sanitize the wood and eliminate bacteria, mold, fungi, yeast, spores, insects, and other biological organisms that may be present in the wood. Present methods of treatment, however, can consume excessive energy and also can dry the wooden materials.